Vocaloids Forever
by Parkingitin
Summary: For as long as I can remember, I was not a human. I was a tool. I was not born human. I was made into one. The sorrows I have felt that day, and the joy given to me that day, is something I cherish. I wish to be able to express these feelings one day to 'him'. I wish to be able to express these feelings to the world. Thus, I begin my journey for such a moment I can feel alive.
1. Prologue Ch 1: Aria

**Ugh. It's hard trying to start something after not touching it in forever. Guess I'll browse some of the stuff on here.**

 **Wait... what is this.**

 **Vocaloid Fanfiction section.**

… **...**

 **Well. That's...**

 **(Reads the ones with IA).**

 **(Breathes in and out).**

Well, guess I can gush about my vocaloid love.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. These characters are owned by a respective company and I do not hold any responsibilities or affiliations with them. The story presented here is purely fiction.**

* * *

For as long as I can remember, I used to be a worthless object. I had no soul. Thus, I could not have opinions or feelings. I could not object to anything said to me. I could not refuse anyone, because there was no reason to. I obeyed everyone's orders, because I am just a simple object. A tool. I was not 'human'. No one saw me as one, until that one day.

"I would like to purchase this girl from you."

A strange man came to us. He had a strange face. It looked similar to the skeletons that were here in this building, but differently shaped.. His voice was rough, but very clear and well heard.

My current owners said that I was not for sale. I was their 'exclusive' property.

The strange man looked at me. He stared at me for a long moment. My owner was getting mad.

"Do you want to stay here little child?"

His voice was soft. Completely different from when he talked to my owner.

I did not have emotions. I did not have desires. I was simply a tool.

"No. You are a human."

The strange man spoke once more.

"You do have desires. You have a right to choose what you want. So tell me, do you want to stay here?"

Somehow, I felt a small warmth grow inside my body. It was the first time anyone has ever said that to me. Somehow, my brain started to work. A thought came across my mind. If I were to say I did not want to stay, what would happen? Would this mean he would take me away somehow? Actually, even if he did, what would happen to me? What if he was the same as my current owner? These questions that formed in my head, they confused me. I do not remember the last time I ever thought for myself. What if the treatment was worse?

Then another thought came across my mind. Why does it matter? Also... this man. He seems very warm.

No. I do not want to stay here.

My owner was enraged. Infuriated when I answered. He came close to hit me, but his hand was stopped by the man.

"I do not take to such violent behavior."

He tossed the man aside and kneeled in front of me.

"A child should not be exposed to such an environment. Sleep well. You will wake up in a better place."

He waved his hand in front of me. I see dust appear. I suddenly felt sleepy. My body weakened rapidly. My vision slowly faded to black. I could not resist it...

* * *

Everything was dark. I could not see or hear anything. I could not tell if I was moving. It was like I was dead. No one was here. I was alone. The warmth I felt from that man was gone... and it made me sad. I was sad. Have I ever felt this feeling before? I do know of it, so maybe I must have. Just that I could not recall on it. As I recognized these feelings, I felt something wet. I was able to touch it with what seems to be my hands. Was I crying? Crying, an action done when people are in a lot of pain or stress. Was I... in pain? Did I feel stress? Was it because I was alone? I... was sad. I did not like this feeling. I wanted it gone... Is there someone who would take this pain away? Please... I really do not like this. Someone, help me.

As these thoughts formed in my head, I saw a light appear. It was the same warm light I felt from before. I moved towards it without any more thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning child. How do you feel?"

I heard his soft voice once again. I open my eyes to a ceiling. It was different from the building I was in earlier. It was bright everywhere. I sit up and look to my left side to see a window. Outside was... nothing. It was land filled with green spikes. Among the green spikes were strange flimsy looking things sticking out. At the top of it was something brown and yellow. In the distance was just blue... something? It was just blue.

"Child?"

The voice called out to me again. I turn to my right to see him. His facial expression... I could not tell. Usually when people talk, they have a facial expression. This man... did not have such a thing.

I felt too scared to speak. I did not know what to expect. He did take me away, and to a place filled with things I've never seen before. Even looking around the room, it was a bedroom. A bed and some chairs and a desk. But I have never seen these strange... soft looking things or these hard rectangular shaped items.

"I see. I guess we are not on talking terms then."

He lowers his head.

"It must have been a horrific time for you."

Horrific? I have never heard of that word. I tilted to him in confusion. He must have understood why.

"Were you sad at that place?"

He knelt down so he was the same height as me.

I nodded my head silently.

"I see."

He stood up and walked towards a door.

"When you are comfortable, please come find me. We can talk then."

His voice sounded a bit sad, like how I felt earlier. I also felt sad. I inflicted that emotion upon him.

I look around the room once more. It was still filled with things I have never seen or even imagined before. I get off the bed to walk around. I started touching each little thing, feeling it, trying to understand it. It was hard. I did not understand what these things are made of. I tried picking up the hard rectangular item I saw form before. It was red. On what seemed to be the front of it, it had words on it. "The Ugly _". I did not know what this one word is. I was very curious now. I do not know why, but this object interested me. I look to the door that the man walked through. I walk through it. To my left and right were paths before me. Strange. I have never seen anything like this in the build I was in before. I hear a tapping noise to my left. It tells me that the man was over there. I walk over and indeed, I see the man. He was sitting in a brown chair. It was leaning back and forth.

"What do you have there child?"

He pointed to what I had in my hands. The red object with the words.

"Ah. The Ugly Duckling. A very simple, yet complex story."

"Duckling? Story?"

I repeated his words, and then realize it was the first time I talked.

He put out his hand. It seemed like he wanted it. I handed to him the red object.

"Do you know what this is?"

He asked me.

"No."

I was able to answer.

"This is a book. A book is a pr..."

He stopped for a moment and it appears he was thinking.

"A book is something that contains a story. Do you know what a story is?"

"No."

"A story is..."

It seemed like he was having a hard time coming up with his own words.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at me.

"I do not really know anything. Only that which I have seen in that building."

He said nothing for a moment. He stood up and walked over to me. I felt scared. His body was bigger than mine. He raised his hand. I closed my eyes and waited.

*Pat*

I felt something warm on my head. I open my eyes and he had his hand on my head. I did not know how to react. He was rubbing my head.

"It is alright. It is normal for a child to not know things."

His words made me feel better. It was very warm. My body felt strange. This feeling... what is it?

"When you do not understand something, come tell me. I will explain it to you. From now on, I will teach you many things."

"Then..." I said quickly.

"What is this feeling I have? I feel strange. Your hand is so warm, but I do not know what is happening."

He did not say anything. He was motionless. He removed his hand from my head.

"Happiness. You are happy now.

"Happy?"

I was happy? Is this what happiness is? Have I... never experienced happiness before?

"Do you feel good?"

I did not dislike it... In fact, it felt better than anything I have experienced in that building.

"Yes. I do."

I responded to him a bit loud. He stared at me. I was confused again.

"You have a beautiful smile."

A beautiful smile?

"What's a beautiful smile?"

I did not understand those words either. It seems he was taken aback.

"A smile, is when a person is happy. Similar to crying when you are sad."

I am happy...

"Do you know how old you are?"

He asked me something different.

"I remember hearing my owner saying I was born in the year 1998."

He was talking to someone. It did not seem very good.

"So now you are 5. What is your name?"

I think back. What is my name?

"I was called many things..."

Trying to recall on those times pinched me.

"I see. You do not have to tell me. That does not matter any longer."

I look up at him.

"I will give you your first true name. I will be your guardian. I will protect you from now on, from everything that only wishes to harm you. I will be with you, forever, Aria."

Aria... the way he said it, it sounded very strange.

"That is your true name, but I will also give you a name for which others will call you."

'Why?' is what I thought.

"IA."

Again, it was strange how he said it. But why was there a need to have two names? I do not understand. But, maybe I do not care.

"Is that fine with you?"

I never had anyone ask me anything like this. I did not know how to feel about this but...

"Yes."

I answered back.

"Do you know you are smiling now?"

I was surprised.

"No."

"I see. Well, you have a lot of time to learn."

I was curious.

"What about my owner?"

The man put his hand on my head again.

"You will never see him again. I assure you of that."

My body felt relieved. I never thought I would have these feelings, other than sadness. My eyes... were wet again. I was crying. Why? Does this mean I was sad?

"No. You are not sad. Crying does not always mean you are sad."

He put his arms around me and brought me closer. I felt his warmth around my entire body.

"Crying also means you are stressed. Right now, all of your pain and stress is just leaving your body and your body is so happy, it is expressing it by crying tears of happiness."

Somehow, I felt only better.

"Cry all you want. It is better to let your feelings and thoughts out. Bottling it up only hurts you."

I do not know what happened after that, but apparently I cried loudly and very hard afterwards.

* * *

That was the day I became human. The day I met my beloved father.


	2. Prologue Ch 2: The City

It's been seven years since that fateful day. The day my father took me in and began raising me. He is a very kind-hearted man. Although I still never learned of his intentions from that day on, I trust him completely. He has taught me many things over the years. Because of it, I was able to learn so much about myself and what I am. Identity has been a very big problem with me for a long time, especially the first four years we have lived together. Until I was the age of nine, I felt very anxious about the future ahead of me. Surprisingly, it was actually on my birthday I learned who I was and saw the future ahead of me. Well, not really my birthday since I did not know the exact date, we just decided that the day my father found me would be my birthday.

* * *

Friday, December 14th, 2007. 7:02 AM.

It was a cold morning that day. It was just beginning to freeze as the temperature rose gradually everyday. I never really enjoyed the cold that much. I felt very sensitive to it. Nevertheless, I was a joyful person that day. It was my birthday, so it is to be expected. Usually I would not be awake at this time. Only on my birthdays do I wake up this early. I was just an eager girl waiting for her father to congratulate her.

I got out of bed and did my daily routine: take a shower, dry off, brush my teeth, wash my face, and dress properly. I walk downstairs into the living room. I did not see my father anywhere, so it meant he was still asleep. No surprise. He does a lot of work, especially during the winter. He is actually a self-proclaimed 'humble doctor of the forest'. He's the town doctor. Whenever anyone got sick, he would always go the extra mile to treat them properly, figuratively and literally. It was strange. He has a skeleton head, yet people greet him normally. Of course, since he has been in the town for a long time they must have gotten used to it. But what did they think at first? I learned now that it is very not normal for this to happen. I did not understand it then. But at that point, I did not really care anymore.

I decided to make breakfast for us. Recently, my father has been teaching me how to cook. I have made a lot of failures that resulted in him eating what was ruined and lying about how good it was. I am sure he would get a bit mad at me for doing this though. To reduce the potential damage that could take place, I decided to make something light and easy: omelette.

Eggs, salt, pepper, filling, butter, cheese, and milk. It shouldn't be a failure this time.

Basic mixtures... 2 eggs and 1 tablespoon of water, salt, and pepper in a bowl. Whisk it well with a fork. Melt 10 grams of butter on a non-stick frying pan over medium-high heat. Wait until it sizzles. Pour the egg mixture into the pan and tilt it. Gently lift and stir with a flat edged object and keep on tilting the pan. Cook for about 1-2 minutes and set it underneath.

Yeah. It should be fine...

Is what I thought, until I tilted the pan too much because of the weight of the pan. The omelette was about to fall out, so I used all my strength to try and tilt it back into place. I ended up completely turning the pan over and the omelette landed on top of the stove. I panicked and tried to grab it off with my hands. I was really stupid... I screamed in pain.

I heard frantic footsteps and my father came into the kitchen. He still did not have a facial expression, so I got a little scared. He quickly acted and was able to clean everything up. The end result of my 'omelette'… a burnt failure. Although one side was somewhat okay, the other side was completely burnt.

"Aria, are you okay?"

He asked me with a sad worried tone. I could only nod my head.

"I'm sorry."

I hung my head, regretting trying to make breakfast.

"It's okay."

He patted my head.

"It seems you were close to being able to do it by yourself."

He takes a fork and starts eating some of the omelette. It did not really make me feel better.

"Yeah... it is definitely better tha-."

He stopped when he turned back to me and immediately knelt down and lifted my arm a little.

"Your hands are burned."

It was from when I tried to remove the omelette off the stove. He took me over to the sink and ran the water.

"When the water is cool, keep the burned areas under it. I will be back"

He walked over the another room and I hear rummaging. He comes back with a rather large box. From inside, he takes out some strange container. It said "cream" from what I could see. He looked at his watch and turned to me.

"You will have to keep it there for about fifteen minutes." He informed me.

I nodded my head and stared at my hands. They indeed still hurt. The water only stung it even more than before, but if father says so, I should probably do it.

Fifteen minutes passed and he turned off the water. He took the cream and started to put it on every burned part. It relieved some of the pain.

"It seems to be only a first-degree burn, so it is not that bad. Please be more careful."

He walks over to the large box again and grabs bandages. He wraps the bandages around the burned part of my hands. It was my entire palm and some of my thumb.

"I'm sorry."

I hung my head low.

"That is not the proper way to apologize now is it?"

His tone was gentle, yet very strict.

"I'm sorry."

I looked him in the eyes this time. I felt like I was about to cry. He placed his hand on my head and rubbed it.

"As long as you learn from your mistakes. This should also teach you a lot of things. Such as being calm in every situation you are in."

I nodded my head slowly. I did get hurt as a result of me panicking, so it is true. I should try to calm myself down.

"Aria, for today let me do everything. It is a special day, is it not?"

Although he had no facial expressions, somehow I could sense joy from his face.

"Yeah."

I gave a simple answer.

The previous birthdays, he would take me out to town and did everything I wanted to do. Majority of the time, we browsed the stores and marketplace as he explained to me everything I did not know. Some years I would get a lot of books and plush toys. One year, I got a diary that I have recorded in everything I can ever remember, starting from the earliest memory. However…

My father took me out of town that one year. He said that he needed to show me something. When he said those words, it sounded a bit sad. I did not know why at the time. We had to travel to a far away place. We rode in a carriage from town that took us to the middle of nowhere. When we got off, there was a strange sort of building there. A bench and something over it with a sign next to it.

"What is this?"

I pointed towards it, asking my father.

"It is a bus stop."

I look at him confused.

"A bus is a type of transportation, just like the carriage, but it works very differently."

I was still slightly confused, but understood the idea around it. We waited for a while, until a large thing came towards us.

"This is a bus."

He walked up to it as it stopped in front of us. He looked at me. I felt a bit intimidated back then. He walked back over to me and held my hand.

"Do not be scared. It is alright."

We got inside the bus. There were 2 columns of rows of leather seats. We took a seat somewhere in the middle to the right side. Soon the bus moved once more and the trip continued.

"Where are we going?"

I asked my father.

"It is a surprise."

His only reply.

I decided to stay quiet and wait patiently. I leaned on him and he stroked my head for the rest of ride in the bus.

Soon, the window did not show just nature. I soon saw large buildings. They were reminiscent of the days back in the building with my 'former owner'. I felt anxious once more. My father could sense it and held my hand tightly. His hands always calmed me down.

The bus entered the city and dropped us off at a random place. The moment I stepped out, I feel like my mind completely stopped. Everywhere I looked, there were many things I did not know or understand. The same feeling I had when I first woke up in the house. This time was different. Everything was very large and there were people everywhere. It was suffocating. I felt like I was trapped. However, my father's hand was still holding mine, and he kept me close to him at all times.

"This is a different environment than before, is it not?"

He looked at me, and I nodded in reply.

"Yes... it can be scary to be suddenly put in a different place than you are used to. But I wish for you to carefully observe this place."

His words were strange. The same distant tone as before. It made me feel scared, but I decided to try my best to do as he said. Thus, we explored this place.

Friday, December 14th, 2007. 12:15 PM.

"This is the city."

As he walked around, he started explaining to me what this place was. A place that has far advanced rules and structure than that of a town. It was bigger, more complex, and it had a certain authority that controls it. Whenever I looked at anything actually, my father would immediately start explaining to me what it was. For a while, our day was spent like this. I began to learn many new things and the city started to look more brighter to me. Knowledge of technology, super markets, restaurants, cars, gas, electricity, and many more things interested me. They were very fascinating. However, the highlight of that day, what made me who I am now.

Music.

As we wondered within the streets, we came across a large crowd. I wondered why there were so many people standing around. I walked a little in their direction, separating from my father, and I heard something. It was someone talking, but not talking. It was different. I squirmed through the crowd to try and see who it was. I was able to do so, and in front of me was a woman. She had this brown wooden object and her hands was doing something to it. It made a gentle sound each time she moved her hands. I watched her as she made that voice again. This unknown sound pulled me in. Somehow, it was different from when I talk with my father. Usually, even without facial expressions, I could faintly tell what he was feeling. But this woman, her feelings and emotions were open. It was as if she wanted everyone to see it, to understand it. Her voice strained itself, it was high pitched, sometimes low, and she would hold out some words longer than others. Yet, it was all beautiful. My heart was beating rapidly from just the atmosphere that was here. Soon, she stopped. She stopped her movements on the wooden object and stood up. She bowed to everyone and they all clapped their hands. One by one, people began to slowly leave and it was eventually just me, father, and the woman.

She was packing up her things. The wooden object was kept in a strange bag that was shaped exactly like it. she had a separate bag for which seemed to be for other supplies like water. As she was about to leave, she looked at us. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, you two."

Her voice was completely different than before. Why?

"You aren't from this city."

She stated. It was true.

"Yes. You see, I came to take this child to explore this city. She is unexperienced in many things here."

She kept her eyes on me. Her eyes seemed like they were trying to see through me.

"Did you enjoy my song?"

Her smile was very welcoming.

"Song?"

She looked at me, kind of shocked.

"Ah... unexperienced huh?"

She looked at my father and laughed a little.

"Do you know what music is?"

"No."

I answered almost immediately. I think at the time, I was expecting something. Hoping.

"I see. Would you like me to teach you?"

She held out her hand to me. Her gestures and movement all seemed so very gentle. Just like father. I took her hand.

"My name is Anna."

She said with a smile.

"I'm... IA."

She took us to a random building. On the sign, it said "Rocky's". I did not really know how to pronounce it at the time, but it was not very important I think.

"I'm back home."

Anna yelled out as we entered through a door. Immediately, loud noises came out of nowhere. I try to look around to see what it was. I look to some stairs and see two guys running towards her.

"Welcome back Anna!"

"Did you have a safe trip?"

The two of them talked almost immediately after another.

"Calm down you two. We have two guests here."

The two guys looked at us. Their mouths opened a little, but then they closed them and bowed deeply.

"Welcome to Rocky's. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

One of them said.

"Please, make yourselves at home."

Said the other.

"Yes... welcome you two. Welcome to Rocky's."


	3. Prologue Ch 3 End: School

'Rocky's' was a live house. Anna explained it to me then, a place where musicians of many different kinds came to perform their music. Music, an expression of one's feeling. The actual definition: vocal or instrumental sounds combined in such a way as to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. It took me quite a while to be able to understand these words.

There were four people working here, the 'master' whom they call who runs the entire live house, Anna or was both a customer and a worker there, and side character A and B... which is what Anna usually calls them; Kuni and Karl. Apparently the live house was open for more than twenty years and the current master inherited it eight years after.

The master was a very old man, looking as if he would retire any day. He is very lively and always makes quite a variety of jokes. Some of which were too old for me to really understand.

Kuni was the master's son. He was a friendly guy who likes to joke around a lot just like his father. He never really seems to take work too seriously, but is very respectful towards the customers. His blonde hair and piercings make him seem more of a delinquent, but he gets along with just about anyone he meets. He immediately opened up to me and we would always share our feelings about many things. It felt like he would be the type of guy you depend on if you want to forget something.

Karl is the more serious, conservative type of guy. He does not talk freely. He seems to put a lot of thought into his words. With Kuni and Anna, he is seemingly very open and welcoming, but all of his words were always very thoughtful and fancy. My first impressions of him were that he would not want to bother with me, but he always comes and gives me food. The food seems to be targeted at something dependent on how I am feeling or what I am doing. I am very grateful. Karl was definitely a person who one could consult with.

At the time, I never once questioned Anna's motives. Why did she pay attention to a random person on the streets. I also never questioned my father's relationship to her. Thinking about it now, they must have had something connecting them; a bond. However, I suppose that may not matter 'now'.

Because, I have already learned what I needed to know in that time.

The interior of Rocky's was just like a restaurant, or so I thought back then. Really though, it was simply a front desk with a bar near it and a bunch of vending machines. The middle of the room were tables and chairs. Connected to this room were a hallway that lead to the auditorium where the stage is, a hallway filled with rooms for practicing, and a bathroom. Apparently, this is how most live houses are built.

Anna thoroughly taught me many things about music and herself, because 'my eyes would sparkle with curiosity every time'. My father simply stayed behind me, silently. Anna first taught me, well, the meaning of the words music and song. She taught me about how singing worked in depth and about instruments. Since live houses tend to really have the 'rock' genre of music, she showed me in person a few select instruments. The guitar, bass, drums, keyboard, and violin. These were seemingly the most commonly used instruments in most rock bands. She then told me about vocalists and her life. She used to be in a band long ago, but because she was tired of the pressure that was put on her, she decided to become a solo artist who sings wherever she wants. The information soaked into me very easily. I do not really know if this is what it means to be an eager beaver, but I was very interested. We spent the rest of the day just like this, having Anna teach me about music and her life style. It was soon nine pm.

"Hey."

My father finally spoke up having just watch us the entire day.

"IA, do you like music, now having learned of what it is?"

"Yes."

A simple answer, because I did not know what else to think.

"Do you want to become a musician?"

That moment was very hard for me to grasp. Out of random, my father took me to this city and we explored it. But it seemed that this event was the climax of it all, a pivotal point. Of course, I never thought of it that way back then. I simply was just intimidated by that question. I was scared.

"I do not know."

He was unfazed.

"Why do you not know?"

I guess he wanted me to share my feelings.

"I am scared. Scared of what is to come if I say yes."

I shared them honestly.

"The world is full of uncertainty IA. Humans cannot predict the future. We can only assume and hope. But it is those who shed their blood and tears towards the future they want who will gain what they desire."

I stayed silent, listening to his words. It felt like a fog was clearing up.

"Yes, and that is why I assume that I know you well enough to know what your future is. What your true desires are."

He put his hands on my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes.

"IA, out of everything you have learned since you have been with me, what has interested you the most?"

This question made me really think a lot as a nine year old. What interested me the most. Children would be able to answer with a variety of answers, yet I could not. I have learned about many things which did interest me, but at that time the only thing that truly caught my eyes was Anna's performance.

"Watching Anna's performance."

"Then does that not mean you would want to pursuit the same dream?"

I stayed silent once more.

"IA, before I leave, I shall teach you about the word... 'gambling'."

My father left that day. I have not seen him ever since.

For the next three years I worked at the live house whilst Anna educated me. She started off by saying that before I can learn to become a musician, that I had to learn academics. To be honest... it was overwhelming. Japanese language, English, social studies, mathematics, science, fine arts, industrial arts, homemaking, health, and physical education. I was able to pick up most of these. But I also learned, my physique was terrible. Apparently, all of my personal records for things such meter dashes, pull-ups, sit-ups, push-ups, and all the like were all below average. Even after training for a few weeks, even Anna gave up on it and said that my stamina and determination would push me through. She also said it might be good if I focus on finding friends who are decently strong... I do not know if it was out of laziness, or maybe I was just that bad.

These were apparently in preparation for something when I was twelve. She never told me what these subjects were for until the end of the three year period. Until then, one year was spent on said subjects, and the other two years were spent teaching me how to sing and play the instruments.

"Hey IA. What instrument would you like to learn ?"

Anna approached me from the front desk. I was a bit caught off guard. Two weeks into lectures on the history, theory, and instruments of music, she asked me this question.

"I am not really sure."

"Good."

I was very confused.

"You see, instruments like to choose people."

Still very confused. Anna chuckled.

"In other words, you let your heart decide what instrument you should really play, because fate will let your heart know. One person cannot master every instrument, but there is one instrument for every person."

Anna puffed out her chest, being proud of her statement just now. I did not really understand how I am supposed to know what instrument is good for me.

"Well, try taking a look at the instruments we have in stock here. I think we basically have every single one here."

Anna directed me towards a storeroom where there was indeed a lot of instruments in stock. She set up one of each instrument out into the auditorium so I can check them out.

Violin, Viola, Flute, Guitar, Bass, Percussion, Trumpet. There were a lot of instruments. I wandered around them for a while, still not really knowing which one to pick. After a few minutes of going in a loop, Anna decided to go ahead and demonstrate each instrument to me.

I did not know back then what was considered good or bad when it came to playing music. All I could say was that every sound Anna made was beautiful. But I did not feel anything special concerning the instruments. They were all great and it seemed equally fun to play any of them, but that was just it. I conveyed my feelings to Anna.

"Then... maybe you are a singer?"

A person who sings instead of playing instruments.

"Hey IA, try singing this song for me."

She brought out a piece of paper. I looked over it and saw it was a lyric sheet. Reading over it, I realized it was the same song I heard her sing back then. She sat in front of me crisscrossed.

I read over the lyrics of the song. It was surprisingly very sad. Before, I was never able to really pick up the lyrics when listening to her.

"Start whenever you're ready."

I felt a rush of nervousness. I was not sure how to start or how to sing this song.

"Sing however you want to sing it. However you think is best."

Anna seemed to have read my thoughts and encouraged me. Singing however I want was a bit more vague than I wanted. I did not really have a direction, so I just tried to sing like how Anna sang. I simply closed my eyes and went for it.

As I did sing the song, a thought came to my head. Did Anna write this song? And if so, what was she thinking at the time?

'We used to be able to laugh and play around all the time.

Time was not an issue, for our lives were young and foolish.

Yet, the world contradicts our thinking.

It gave birth to a scar deeper than hatred.

Reading what the stars have told me,

We both know what would happen.

Yet, we decided to not care and accept.

Accept our cruel fate.'

It was at first very corrupt and hopeless. But...

'We used to be able to laugh and play around all the time.

Life was so much fun being with you.

I will never forget the time we shared.

It will stay with me forever.

Until the end of time.'

It was left off on a bitter-sweet ending.

I opened my eyes and looked at Anna. She seemed shocked.

"Um... what's wrong?" I tried asking.

She seems to have came back to her senses.

"I could be asking you the same."

"Eh?"

She pointed to her eyes, which meant she wanted me to check mine. I did not realize it until then, I was crying.

"I guess that song was a bit much for you. I'm sorry."

She smiled all the same still.

"But, that song. You seemed to have conveyed my feelings a lot better than I could have."

She patted my head. I did not really understand what was happening, but I guess I sang well. She continued to praise me and then declared that she would train me strictly in being a singer, seeing as she had already gone through a lot of training herself. She taught me how to play the piano and guitar to a certain degree as well, since sometimes just singing is not enough.

All of this was three years ago. Now, I am twelve years old and am preparing to go to school.

"School?"

"Yeah. Everyone has to go to school at some point in their lives!"

Anna one day confronted me with this topic, school.

"Was... that the reason you taught me all those things from before?"

"Yeah!"

She was beaming with excitement.

"Your father already has the documents prepared and sent to the school. So you should be set to go as soon as the uniform gets here sometime next week."

"My father?"

Those words tickled my ears.

"Ah, he even sent you a present."

She reached into her pockets and brought out a small box. Inside was a ring.

If I remember correctly, rings are worn on your fingers and can symbolize a lot of things. One of them being marriage.

Anna put it on my left middle finger.

"Keep it safe now!"

Anna was really happy today. It threw me a little off balance because she is normally a lot more calm. Nevertheless, I carefully touch the ring and smile at it.

"Do you miss him?"

Anna abruptly asked me. 'Him' would be referring to father.

"Yes, I do."

I say that, holding my hands to my chest. Anna holds me in her arms.

"I am sure that he misses you as well."

"Then why did he leave."

Although I knew that there might have been a reason for all of this, my heart cannot help but ache at the thought.

"Because he loves you."

The words still confused me, but I was fine with it. Anna slowly separated from me and smiled brightly. I could not help but smile as well.

"Well, for now you can relax. Just get ready for when you go to school."

"Yeah."

I look to the side and see Karl leaning on the wall. I think he was trying to hide, but I could see a part of his elbow.

"Hi Karl."

I called out to him. He waited a few seconds before coming out.

"Hey."

He walked up to me nonchalantly.

"It's not a good habit to be eavesdropping. Should have just walked in earlier."

"I just got here."

He said it as if it was true.

"Where's Kuni?"

"He's out delivering a package. he won't be back for a bit."

"And master?"

"Out to the hospital."

"Already?"

"Yeah... he should really think about retiring soon."

"Not really a surprise considering who his son is."

Both of them sigh in unison.

"I see. Well, you can have fun with IA, I'll be gone as well."

Anna waved us good bye and left the building.

The both of us sat there silent. There was not really much to talk about. Whenever we talk, it is usually about our feelings. Other than that, we do not really talk about miscellaneous topics. But that was fine too. Being with him alone was a nice thing as well. It was peaceful I am not lonely.

"Are you hungry IA?"

He asked. Wondering why he asked, I checked the time. It was lunchtime already. Although we had a big breakfast.

"Yeah."

He walked off somewhere and came back with some fruits.

"This should be easy on your stomach."

"Thank you."

I accepted it gratefully and ate.

The week went by as it did from before, except I had utterly nothing to do. Anna had a strange set of rules up for me. One of them being, I cannot sing or play instruments out of place. I would have to consider the place and time. I did not really feel like revisiting math and the likes, so I did not have anything to do. Kuni and Karl were exceptionally busy dealing with the live house. The master is out a lot doing things that no one would tell me about. It questions my perspective of him.

However, I cherished the time I spent here at the live house, even this one week of nothing. It gave me a lot of time to really think about myself and my situation. As a result, it seems like nothing really matters. I just wanted to see where life would take me.

Now, today is the day I finally go to school.


End file.
